Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active protection system, and more particularly to an active protection system having at least two lenses to collect two different kinds of information of an object and determining whether the object is in an abnormal condition according to the information so as to provide an alarm and protection.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional protection system usually includes a smoke alarm device disposed on a ceiling to detect smoke or harmful gas such as liquid petroleum gas or CO gas. However, when the smoke alarm device raises an alarm, fire or harmful gas has already occurred and may pose a danger to people's life or property.